


Static Space Lovers

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Heith drabbles/prompts from my tumblrMost recent:- First kiss- Heith + "You look exhausted"- Heith + "What am I to you"- "I missed you"





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have to clear my files and since I don't trust tumblr at all, I'm posting these here to make sure I don't lose them. 
> 
> Title from Foster the People's song of the same name.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Their first kiss is quick but soft, like Keith.

When their lips touch, Hunk feels his stomach fill with butterflies. He feels like he’s dreaming, or maybe floating into space.

Then, almost as quickly as it starts, Keith’s warmth is gone.

Keith’s eyes widen and he backs away a few steps, “I-I’m so sorry,” he stutters, “I don’t know what came over me-”

“Keith.”

“-and I just, I’m so sorry.”

“Keith,” Keith opens his mouth again to say something else, but closes it again at Hunk’s look, “It’s fine. I’ve wanted to do that too for, well, for a while.”

A blush spreads across Keith’s cheeks almost all the way up to his ears, “You? Kiss me? Are you- Are you sure?”

Hunk smiles and steps towards Keith, putting a hand on his cheek, “I don’t know, maybe I’d need to try that again. Can I?”

Keith turns impossibly redder and smiles back, “Yeah, always.”

Hunk leans forwards, pressing his lips to Keith’s.

This time, the kiss is slow and sweet, like Hunk.


	2. heith + "You look exhausted"

Keith doesn’t notice Hunk until he’s right behind him, too concentrated on analysing the data given by the Castle’s sensors.

Keith doesn’t look up, the faster he can get through all this, the faster he can go to sleep, “What do you want Hunk?” That came out colder than intended, oops. Whatever, he’s tired, Hunk will just have to deal with it.

Hunk places a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Keith looks at him, “Keith, you need to sleep. You look exhausted.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Keith lies, “Might as well be productive.”

Hunk looks skeptical, but he doesn’t call Keith out on his lie, “You know you’re going to miss things if you do this while you’re tired, Keith.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna miss something as obvious as a sign of Shiro.”

“You can’t be sure of that.” Hunk sighs and squeezes Keith’s shoulder, “Please, just come to bed.”

“Yeah, okay. Just five more minutes.”

Hunk nods and settles, probably uncomfortably, on the seat’s armrest, “I’ll wait with you then.”

When Keith wakes up in his bed the next morning with no memory of getting there, neither of them mention it.


	3. Heith + "What am I to you?"

After that first kiss, they take everything slow. It should infuriate Keith, or at least annoy him, but there’s something nice about holding hands when they know no one’s looking and kissing in the middle of the night when neither of them can sleep.

They don’t really talk about it or anything, it’s just a natural progression of what they already had.

It’s fine for a while, but they’re probably not being as subtle as Keith thought they were because one night as Keith’s rushing through tidying up the training deck to make sure he’s on time for a meeting with Hunk, when Lance says, “It’s cool dude, I’ll clean up. Go see your boyfriend.”

Keith freezes, “My what?”

“Hunk? Come on, it’s fine you don’t need to hide it. I’m pretty sure everyone knows by now.”

Well that was…

Maybe he and Hunk should talk.

Keith nods and thanks Lance before leaving to go find Hunk. Keith finds him in one of the ship’s labs, reading through something on a console.

Keith leans forward, giving Hunk a quick kiss, “Hey. I finished early.”

Hunk smiles and sighs, “I didn’t. You mind if I finish this? It should just take ten-ish minutes.”

Keith takes a seat next to Hunk, “Yeah, no worries.”

While waiting, Keith looks at Hunk and thinks about what Lance said.

_Boyfriend._

The more Keith thinks about it, the more and more enticing that thought is.

It’s been around five minutes when Keith blurts out, “What am I to you?”

Hunk stops what’s he doing and looks at Keith, “I don’t know, what do you want to be to me?”

Keith knows he’s probably blushing by now, he’s never really been good at all this stuff.

“I don’t know.”

Hunk looks him over for some time before breaking the silence, “Did Lance say something about us dating?”

Keith’s eyes go wide, “Yeah, he did. How’d you know? Did you tell him about us?”

“He, well, uh, he figured it out on his own? He told me yesterday, but I promise I was going to tell you about it tonight. I also told him not to say anything about it because I know you don’t want to, like,  _date date_  me so-”

“What?” Keith interrupts, “Hunk, of course I want to be your boyfriend.”

“You do? But you never said anything,”

Keith shrugs, “I just didn’t think about it before. But now I have, so if you want to, we can be boyfriends and date more officially. If you want.”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Hunk smiles and laughs a little, “I’d really like that. I really like you Keith.”

“So, we’re boyfriends now?”

Hunk leans closer to Keith and kisses him softly and smiles, “Yeah.”


	4. Death scare

Hunk almost freezes completely when Keith pulls him forwards and kisses him. Hard.

Sure, the mission they just came back from was dangerous, but even after the more dangerous missions, Keith doesn’t like kissing in public. Especially not in the hangar where everyone can see. It’s just not his thing.

Hunk gently tries to back up, ask Keith what’s up, get away from people to somewhere Keith will be more comfortable doing this at least, but Keith just grips tighter, pulling Hunk against him.

Hunk breaks the kiss, laughing, “Keith, honey, I can’t breathe…” he trails off when he sees Keith’s tear streaked face.

Keith takes a shaky breath, “I thought, your comms stopped working and I couldn’t see Yellow and there was the cannon shot,and, and I thought you were-”

Dead.

“Keith, honey, I’m here,” Hunk hugs Keith tight, “I’m here, my Lion just malfunctioned. I’m here, I’ll always be here, okay?”

“Promise?”

It’s not something he can promise, and Hunk knows he shouldn’t say it, but the look in Keith’s eyes leaves no other answer, “I promise.”


	5. "I missed you"

It doesn’t take too long once Keith’s back in the Castle and all their diplomatic talks are over for Hunk to get dragged away to some dark corner, Keith clutching at his shirt.

Once they get to somewhere private enough, Keith kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, until they’re both slightly out of breath and a cute flush is clearly visible on Keith’s cheeks.

Keith pulls back to breathe, gripping Hunk’s shirt tighter, “I missed you so much.” He whispers, barely audible above the noise of the ship’s engines.

“I missed you too,” Hunk answers. After a second, he adds, “I wish we could just stay like this forever.”

Keith presses a kiss to Hunk’s forehead, a bit under the headband, “One day, okay? One day everything will be better and I’ll be able to stay.”

Hunk smiles and lifts up Keith’s face to kiss him gently, hoping Keith understands his wordless message.

_“I can’t wait.”_


	6. Soft moments

Hunk’s favourite moments are probably moments like these; lazy, slow, soft, an escape, no matter how brief it may be, from everything else going on in his and Keith’s lives.

They’re cuddling on a couch, and both he and Keith closed their eyes a while ago. They’ll probably fall asleep here until someone barges in. It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened.

One of Hunk’s arms is draped over Keith, and Keith’s tracing slow patterns on it with his fingertips. Hunk’s noticed he likes doing that; drawing circles or infinity symbols - though Hunk’s caught him drawing little hearts more than once as well - on Hunk’s skin over and over and over. It’s calming, a reassurance that Keith’s there. Hunk probably likes it way too much.

The room is silent except for their combined breathing and the dull sound of the Castle’s engines. It’s peaceful.

Keith’s finger falters and breaks its pattern, and Hunk knows that he’s falling asleep.

Soon, so long as nothing interrupts them, he’ll be able to hearing Keith’s quiet snores as he sleeps in Hunk’s arms.

Hunk wishes they could stay like this forever; soft, peaceful, free of everything else.


End file.
